


A blessing in disguise

by Rifmelody



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Der Klassiker, Fans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifmelody/pseuds/Rifmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what idiot would come up with the idea to go camping around Munich during the weekend of der Klassiker of all times? Marco of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my attempt at humour. Eeeek. It probably sucks. Oh well. And yes, they're both supporting bvb because somewhere I'm still in denial. Enjoy! (: (Oh and kudos and comments = life, as we know)

Marco desperately wanted to bang his head on the table in front of him. Hard. Because what idiot would come up with the idea to go camping around Munich during the weekend of der Klassiker of all times. Well, he apparently because it turns out he’s even more stupid than he thought. 

So, here he is, stuck in the little restaurant of his camping site, because there’s no way in hell he’s not watching, even if that means he has to sit between lots and lots of Bayern fans. 

It’s really crowded in the small place, all the tables are full except for Marco’s. He’s the only occupant of the four-person table he’s sitting at. Despite the fact that here are people standing no one seems to want to sit with him. Maybe it’s because he’s wearing his Dortmund jersey. It works as a fantastic repellent against all those idiotic Bayern supporter, who Marco deems even more idiotic than himself just because they’re supporting Bayern. Because seriously, who does that?

His train of thought is suddenly disrupted as he feels a light tap on his shoulder. Marco turns towards the intruder of his peace, ready to snap at what is undoubtedly a Bayern supporter, but instead all words are lost on him as he sees a tight-fitting yellow jersey on the body of the intruder. A bit further up there’s a face and wow, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, impeccably gelled hair and a 10000 megawatt smile. 

Marco quickly reaches 3 conclusions about this stranger.  
1) This guy is just as vain as Marco himself. He has clearly spent ages on those eyebrows, not to mention the hair. Also, abs.  
2) This guy’s smile is like the fucking sun itself. Marco almost wants to close his eyes because of its intensity.  
3) Most importantly, he’s a Dortmund supporter.  
Marco likes him already. 

He snaps out of his daze when he realizes that this very hot, Dortmund supporting guy is talking to him. Just because ‘very hot, Dortmund supporting guy’ is a little long to say every time, even if it’s just in his head, Marco deems him Sunny, after that smile of course. He doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but he had already established earlier on that he’s an idiot and what happens next only serves as evidence for that. 

“Oh sorry Sunny, could you repeat what you were saying? I wasn’t paying attention.” He smiles in what he hopes is a polite and kind way, but that smile quickly fades when he realises his mistake. This time he does actually bang his head on the table and accompanies it with a groan. Way to go, Marco, he sarcastically congratulates himself in his head. 

To his surprise, the guy doesn’t back off but chuckles. Actually chuckles. And it is cute. So cute, in fact, that Marco almost misses his next words, but he zones in just in time. 

“Well, I was just asking whether I could sit here as you seem to be the only other sane person in here, but I certainly wasn’t expecting you to drop names on me already. I quite like it though.” He says, while raising one of those beautiful eyebrows. 

Marco almost forgets to answer yet again because seriously? He liked it? When he sees Sunny’s smile begin to fade however, he hastens to say that yes, of course he can sit with Marco. Upon hearing those words, the smile quickly reappears and he seats himself next to Marco, instead of opposite him, surprisingly. 

“Sorry, can’t see the screen otherwise.” Sunny says. Oh, right, of course. This guy may have temporarily distracted him from the real reason he’s here, the game, but that’s still on of course. Marco is almost disappointed with the real reason but doesn’t allow himself to be because seriously, he’s only met the guy a few minutes ago. He doesn’t even know his name. 

Just then, the guy extends his hand. “I’m Mario, by the way.” Well, that last problem is solved then. Marco shakes the hand and fuck, Mario not only smiles like the fucking sun, he also emanates warmth like the sun. It’s almost enough to throw Marco off again. Almost, which means he still comes off okay. He only held Mario’s hand for a bit too long. Maybe. 

“Marco” He also introduces himself and then lets go of Mario’s hand. On the screen, the match has kicked off. Marco turns his eyes towards it because it’s easier to talk when he’s not looking at Mario. His beauty is distracting and he wants to make a good impression. Or salvage what's left of it, rather. 

“So, what brings you here? Not exactly an ideal place to watch the match.” Mario says. Marco huffs. “Well, this idiot here thought it was a good idea to go camping here but forgot that it was also the weekend of der Klassiker. So yeah, now I’m stuck in this hostile environment.” Marco tells his story. “But I could ask you the same.” Marco adds, before cringing. Bayern has scored and the cheers around him are so loud it’s almost painful. 

Mario waits until they have subsided before answering. “I was born in Bavaria, moved to Dortmund while I was still young, but I’m back for a family weekend. I tried to make them move it to another date because of der Klassiker, but they absolutely insisted on it taking place this weekend,” Mario says, before adding after a little pause “You know, for an idiot you’re pretty cute.” He then turns his eyes away quickly and, rather adorably, scratches his head. 

And wait. What? Marco almost can’t believe his ears. Did Mario just flirt with him? Because if he did, it was so blatantly obvious that it might as well not have been the case. But Marco decides to go for it and flirts back. Or well, tries to. Because his attempt at it still comes out rather pathetically. 

“You know, for someone who’s so cute you’re pretty idiotic.”

He then double-cringes for two reasons, the first being that that line was probably the most stupid thing he’s ever said, topping even that time he loudly (and drunkenly, in his defense) proclaimed that he was going to become a Schalke fan because blue suited him better. The second reason is that Bayern has scored again on screen. 

So, when he finally dares to look at Mario again after that, fully expecting to see a look of absolute disgust on his face, but instead sees him doubled over with laughter, he feels his heart flutter. He watches as Mario tries to regain his breath and when Mario has finally managed that, he looks at Marco with a twinkle in his eyes. So when Mario leans forward to talk into Marco’s ear amidst all the cheers from the Bayern supporters and says “Do you want to get out of here? Because I don’t think this match is all that interesting, to be honest, and there are other, way more interesting things to do, together.” Marco is all too happy to let himself be pulled up from the chair and led towards to exit.


End file.
